Johnny Tremain Extra Chapter
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: I wrote this for a school extra credit assignment, and it was worth 50 points. I got it back, and got a 49 or 48/50 I don't exactly remember : P


Epilouge: Before the Dawn

Doctor Warren had returned with his instruments and fixed Johnny's hand. It wasn't perfectly new, but he now had use of his thumb.

"Thank you Doctor Warren!" Johnny said, shaking with his newly useful hand. "I should have let you help me a long time ago.

"It was my pleasure Johnny" Dr. Warren said, clearly content with what he had done for Johnny. Johnny curled and uncurled his thumb a few times. It hurt quite a bit but Johnny didn't care. He immediately picked up the musket that Rab had left him, eager to start drilling with the minutemen, but then he remembered those eyes that had been pointed at Pumpkin. Those were very cruel, cruel eyes of death at the end of those muskets. It scared him, even now, to remember what had happened to Pumpkin, to remember the shot that ended a life. It was the incredibly quick event that had brought a man from the earth to the cruel, cold hands of death. Johnny shuddered just now, and then went to sit down beside Dr. Warren again. They talked the rest of the day, until evening when Dr. Warren said that he had to go. The two men had planned to have a memorial for Rab the next day at three o clock. Johnny shook his hand and left. He didn't know where to go, so he decided to check in at the Lyte house. However, he was first informed by Dr. Warren that he could again sleep in the surgery at his own place, and that they would start the memorial first thing in the morning. He walked up and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Bessie answered the door.

"Hello" she said quickly. "Here, I'll call Cilla so that you can tell us what you have learned." she led him to a chair in the dining room, it was more comfortable there, and the Lytes wouldn't mind, they were in the process of leaving. After all, he _was_ family. Cilla came in from tending to the horses and sat with Johnny and Mrs. Bessie.

"So, did you find out anything about Rab?" Cilla asked quietly.

"Unfortunately I did." Johnny said solemnly. Tears formed in Cilla's eyes.

"He made it out of the battle, and I talked to him for a little while. But then he told me to go and check on the Silsbees. I did, and they were gone. Doctor Warren was there already, and we talked a little bit. He said that…" Johnny started. "That… Rab had passed away after I left him. He didn't want me to see him die. Doctor Warren said that he died a man, a true hero, if that makes you feel any better" Johnny explained tenderly. Cilla started bawling, and she sat closer to Johnny and cried on his shoulder. He wanted to hug her back, and tell her that everything would be alright, but unfortunately that wasn't something he could promise.

"We're having a memorial tomorrow" Johnny consoled. "You're welcome to come if you want"

"I'll go with you" Cilla sobbed, though she was trying to calm down and not make a fool of herself in front of Johnny.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Cilla told Johnny, calming herself down.

"Don't worry about it Cilla" Johnny said. "I miss him too" There was a short, awkward silence.

"What did you find out about the battle?" Mrs. Bessie asked, trying to change the subject. Johhny told them everything he had learned about the British advancing, and the minutemen surrounding them. He also told of the high British casualties. However, this was small consolation to Cilla, and a little more to Mrs. Bessie. The three decided that it was getting late and that they should get some sleep.

"I'll come get you in the morning, and we can go to the memorial." Johnny told them. He then went to Doctor Warren's and went to sleep in the surgery. They had a big day ahead of them.

2

The next morning, Johnny and Doctor Warren woke up bright and early to prepare for the memorial service. Johnny ran and got Cilla and Mrs. Bessie before they headed over to where the sign with the man looking through the spy-glass was once hung. That is where they were to have the memorial service. After a little while, other people started to show up. Uncle Lorne and Aunt Jennifer, and Rabbit. Any able members of the Observers showed up. A few other people who knew Rab also showed up.

"I would like to thank you all for coming." Doctor Warren said solemnly. "We are gathered here today to mourn the unfortunate loss of a brave man. He went to fight for his country, and didn't even fire a single shot, for he was shot before he could. Rab was a hard worker printing for the _Boston Gazette _and helping with the horses." At this point, most of the people gathered were crying, mainly Cilla.

"Rab was put on this earth to be a printer, and he was quick and gifted at it. He was a shy young man, but once you got to know him he was a wonderful companion. He was not afraid to stand up for what he believed in. He badly wanted to stand up for his country, and he did valiantly, and he will always be remembered for that. But we all need to remember that it is darkest before the dawn, and nothing will get better until it becomes worse." At this point, even Johnny was starting to sadden.

"Is there anybody else who would like to speak on Rab's behalf?" Doctor Warren asked. Johnny raised his hand.

"Ok Johnny, go for it!" Doctor Warren said, half gleefully and half sadly. Johnny walked in front of the mourners. He cleared his throat and began.

"Rab was a close friend of mine. He invited me in and even fed me when I was on the streets and didn't have anywhere else to go. He was always kind, even to the most undeserving people. He was compassionate and took great pride in his work. He even let me share a bedroom with him. He was all around one of the greatest guys I have ever met, and will ever meet." Johnny said, trying to keep it brief. Several more people went up and spoke, all saying basically the same thing, except for the highlight, which was a story Aunt Jennifer told about when he was little. Doctor Warren eventually took the spot back in front of everybody.

"Unfortunately we could not have him buried at this memorial service, but we shallt post a small sign near where he is buried." He said tenderly. Slowly, the mourners left, and eventually only Cilla, Johnny, and Doctor Warren remained.

"I'll walk you home Cilla" Johnny said softly.

"Ok" she answered back, equally as softly. Johnny and Cilla walked quietly through the Boston streets, the sun was high in the sky and it was a beautiful day. Eventually, they made it to the Lyte house.

"You know, after all I've been through, my hand getting burned, me moving out of the Laphams, the British starting to invade, going to court, all that I've been through, I really don't think I could have done it without you Cilla" he said, slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah, well I didn't mind doing it" Cilla said, less awkwardly. She giggled a little, and then she kissed Johnny lightly.


End file.
